Necrolai
Necrolai was the Dark Mistress of the Underworld and the former tertiary antagonist, turned ally of ''Power Rangers Mystic Force''. She was the Queen of the Vampires. Character History This Morlock spy is frequently disrespected by Koragg and Morticon, who often call her a "hag." She can fly and usually scouts the area for Morticon. However, Necrolai is usually is the one who brings up monsters and thinks up the schemes. It is revealed in the second half of the two-part episode "Stranger Within", Necrolai is also the mother of Leelee. In the episode "Petrified Xander", She once off-handedly commented that she turned Leelee's father into a worm. She seemed to care little for Leelee, often ignoring or belittling her, and once using her as a guinea pig, in the episode "Scaredy Cat", she shoved her into a barrier that had disintegrated three Hidiacs to see if she'd weakened it enough for an evildoer to be able to pass. In the final part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", when Morticon fell at the hands of the Rangers, in the episode "Scaredy Cat", Necrolai was sent by the Master to retrieve Imperious. For some reason, she never seemed to fear the dark wizard and much more frequently questioned him, despite his initially showing himself to be quite stronger than Morticon. In the final part of the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", after Leanbow freed the Rangers from the Underworld, the Master weakened him, allowing Necrolai to capture Leanbow and bring him back to the pit, where he was once again turned into Koragg. In the aftermath of the battle in the episode "The Light", which saw the death of Imperious and the ruination of the villains' lair, Necrolai was shown having a few doubts about her current role, but the discovery of the Book of Prophecy changed all that. Ignoring her daughter entirely, she followed the Book's instructions and provoked the Ten Terrors into attacking the Surface. Eventually in the episode "The Snow Prince", when Sculpin discovered it was Leanbow preventing the Master's return, Sculpin hatched a plan to draw him out, and had Necrolai plant one of Sculpin's scales on him. This let the Terrors track him down and retrieve the Master's spirit. In the first part of the two-part series finale episode "Mystic Fate", when Itassis was chosen to punish the Surface World, Necrolai asked that her daughter be spared, but Sculpin decided that if Leelee chose to live with humans, she deserved to die with them. When Itassis, who had never sought conquest or destruction for its own sake but followed the Master's orders, was convinced not to destroy the Surface World, Necrolai was ordered to lead the Terrors to her, and reluctantly obeyed. She was there to witness Itassis being killed by Sculpin and Black Lance. In the final part of the two-part series finale episode "Mystic Fate", Itassis returned to fight against the Master, and Necrolai revealed that it was she who had resurrected Itassis (due to her showing Necrolai kindness). She further demonstrated this ability by also resurrecting Daggeron, Leanbow, and Jenji, who had been struck down earlier. Her powers exhausted, she reverted to a human form, later known as Nikki. She was last known to be living as a civilian in Briarwood, by moving into a condo with Leelee, and dating Toby. Personality As Necrolai, she is a sinister, cold and cunning Morlock spy that does what she wants when she wants. Despite all this, she does seem to fear Morticon and, to a lesser extent, Koragg, which would explain why she puts up with their behavior and rarely talks back, her overall personality is similar to that of an actule vampire seen in movies. After meeting Itassis however, she is shown kindness and even begging her to let Leelee live, for which Itassis accepts. As Nikki, she is a kind and caring woman who is friendly to everyone around her, including her daughter Leelee. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Necrolai is surprisingly strong despite her thine appearance. In the episode "Code Busters" she is strong enough to hold the Red, Green and Blue Rangers while flying in the air. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat:' She is a formidable fighter in her own right as she has battled the Rangers occasionally, in the first half of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", she single handily defeats all five of the Mystic Rangers with little to no effort. *'Extraordinary Leaper: '''Necrolai can leap at an incredible distance. *'Teleportation: Necrolai can teleport to any location at will. *'''Flight: Necrolai posses wings to fly at high speeds. *'Shapeshifting: '''Necrolai has the ability to shapeshift into someone else. In the first part of the two-part episode "Stranger Within" the Rangers believe they were fighting Koragg, but when "he" left it was revealed that Necrolai was just impersonating him. *'Indestructibility:' According to the Xenotome, she is indestructible, but in the final part of the two-part episode "Stranger Within", she was once obliterated by the power of the Dawn Crystal. She managed to reassemble herself during a half moon later that night, claiming she was indeed indestructible, also due to her status as Queen of the Vampires, she is not adversely affected by garlic or sun light. *'Vampire Conversion:' Being a vampire-type villain, Necrolai can bite into anyone and turn him/her into a vampire and also her servant, it was shown off-screen in the first part of the two-part episode "Stranger Within" when she bite the Pink Ranger. Necrolai can give immunity to sunlight to those she bites. *'Vampire Spin: Necrolai can spin at full speeds while her bat wings spread out and consistently attacking her enemy, this attack covers a wide area. *'''Wind Breath: Necrolai can breath a gust of wind from her mouth. *'Eye Lasers:' Necrolai can fire strong purple energy lasers from her eyes. *'Energy Balls:' Necrolai can fire light purple energy balls from her hands. *'Revival Beam:' Only used in the two-part series finale, Necrolai can fire purple energy lasers from her hand that can revive anyone. (Due to the reviving good wizards like Daggeron and Leanbow, Necrolait was affected by the good magic and changed into a human.) Arsenal *'Claws:' Necrolai is the only morlock in Power Rangers Mystic Force that lacks any weapon of some short, but she has clawed hands for combat. *'Arm Blades: '''In the first part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", after Necrolai gets empowered with dark magic thanks to Koragg, she gets a set of arm mounted blades for combat, they are a lot stronger then her clawed hands, however, they were destroyed by Clare in her Gatekeeper form. **'Energy Lasers: Necrolai can fire purple energy lasers from her arm blades. **'Energy Waves: '''Necrolai can also fire purple colored energy waves from her arm blades. **'Ground Energy Wave: '''Necrolai can also launch an energy wave from below the ground. *The Dark Morpher:' Eventually in the episode "Ranger Down", Necrolai was given the Dark Morpher by Imperious, created from Koragg's magical powers. With this, she had far more Dark Magical Powers and abilities, in the episode "Koragg's Trial", Koragg took his magic back to challenge the Rangers' new Legend powers. After pleading his case to the Master, his magic was officially returned to him, and Necrolai was once again without magic. **'Insect Spell: 'With the Dark Morpher, Necrolai can transform anyone into an insect similar to Imperious' ability, as shown in the episode "Ranger Down" when she turn her daughter Leelee into a cockroach. **'Stone Spell: 'Also with the Dark Morpher she can turn her enemies into stone. **'Energy Lasers: 'Necrolai can fire purple energy lasers from her Dark Morpher. **'Telekinesis: 'Necrolai can use her Dark Morpher to make other objects and/or move with her force. **'Energy Ropes: 'From her Dark Morpher, Necrolai can fire purple colored energy ropes to tie her enemies with. **'Energy Blasts: 'Necrolai can also fire an energy blast from her Dark Morpher. **'Size Spell: 'Necrolai can use her Dark Morpher to make other monster grow. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Necrolai is voiced by Donogh Rees. As Nikki Pimvare, she is portrayed by Brigitte Berger. Notes *With Japanese children's programming guidelines much more lenient than those of the United States, Necrolai's ''Magiranger counterpart Vancuria was able to have a rather revealing costume with realistic breasts, and abs. Due to this, Disney never showed close-up, full body images of Necrolai sourced from Magiranger and instead zoomed in on her face and avoided showing her chest area as many times as possible due to nudity. In scenes with Necrolai filmed specifically for Mystic Force, the revealing costume was replaced with a full bodysuit, with the feminine body features having considerable size reductions. *While fighting, she occasionally will let out a scream, similar to that of a real bat. *Necrolai is the only villain in Mystic Force that is never seen giant. *It is revealed in the episode "Ranger Down" that Necrolai hates cats. *A robe-wearing monster with Necrolai's head made a cameo in the Power Rangers Dino Charge episode "Wishing For A Hero" as one of the monster prisoners on Sledge's Ship. The monster also appeared in "One More Energem", "When Evil Stirs" and "Forgive and Forget". **Ironically, Necrolai's Sentai counterpart Phantom Spy Vancuria was also later seen imprisoned under unknown circumstances in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. *Necrolai's costume was reused in Power Rangers Ninja Steel as an audience member of Galaxy Warriors, with Vancuria's costume (without the skirt) being used for Super Ninja Steel's Plasmora. See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Allies Category:Vampires Category:Morlocks Category:PR Generals Category:Traitors Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors in Power Rangers